


born to take this chance

by msaudreyanne



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: CALL YO DENTIST FLUFF, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne
Summary: Did someone say Christmas proposal fluff????
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	born to take this chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingcrowdsof1000s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingcrowdsof1000s/gifts).



“What do you think about marriage?”

“Excuse me?”

Anya peered down at Dmitry where his head rested in her lap. They were sprawled out on the sofa in the living room, enjoying their annual Christmas movie marathon. It was their own little tradition, picking apart the cheesy Hallmark movies and laughing hysterically and the various plot holes. For all the laughs and teasing, they both not-so-secretly loved the idealism and hope laced throughout.

It was nice to escape for a bit.

“This is like the fourth Christmas proposal or wedding movie we’ve seen today. I’m curious.”

Dmitry reached up to toy with a strand of her hair. It could’ve appeared as a bored gesture, but she knew him better. He was nervous for some reason, and needed to distract himself by doing something with his hands.

“I don’t know…I guess I never really thought about it. What about you?”

“Ahh. Well I never thought I’d get married.” He tilted his face up and gave her his award-winning smirk. “That was before I met you, of course.”

Anya rolled his eyes. Dmitry was such a charmer. “Of course. Is this your way of proposing to me?”

He scoffed, but refused to meet her eyes. “You’ll know if I’m proposing, I promise.”

“Ok, but-“

“Let’s watch Elf next. It always puts you in the mood for pancakes and I could go for breakfast as dinner.”

Anya wanted to push him on the issue, but figured she’d let it drop for now. Dmitry would talk about it when he was ready.

Although it was rather out of the blue…

The few times marriage had come up before with them had been pretty laughable. The first time, it was Vlad and Lily teasing them. They thought the young couple sounded like they’d been married for decades with the way they bickered. Dmitry quickly reminded the pair that they’d only been dating a few weeks, but she’ll never forget the way his ears had turned bright red.

The next time, they’d been out to dinner and a couple stopped by their table to congratulate them. Anya and Dmitry’s faces must’ve betrayed their confusion, because the couple clarified.

“You’ve got that ‘Newlywed Glow.’ We could see it a mile away. Enjoy it! It was a wonderful time.” The man looked adoringly down at his wife and then they moved on to their table.

Both Anya and Dmitry had stammered and stuttered their way through assuring the other they were fine and it wasn’t weird that complete strangers thought they were married. Plenty of couples looked that way. Besides, they hadn’t been dating more than a year and talk of marriage was still a sensitive subject, especially with both of their pasts.

The most recent occurrence happened when they were picking up Marfa’s youngest from daycare for her. When they got to Marfa’s house, little Milo was nestled under Dmitry’s chin, clinging to his neck despite being fast asleep. Anya had to admit, it was a rather attractive site.

Marfa had just barked out a laugh at Anya’s heart eyes and asked when they were going to settle down and have kids of their own. Dmitry had scowled and reminded Marfa that wasn’t something asked in polite conversation, but she just waved him off and detached her child from him.

“When have I ever been in polite conversation?”

But Marfa’s words had added a new layer to their relationship. It was obvious to both Dmitry and Anya that they were it for each other. Even through all the bickering and tortured pasts, they couldn’t imagine life without the other. Did they want to get married? That was the traditional next step…but when was anything about them traditional?

Dmitry hadn’t said anything else and Anya decided she’d be fine with whatever path they took, so long as they took it together.

If Dmitry wanted to get married, he’d tell her. And if Dmitry wanted to get married, she wanted to marry him.

That sounded simple enough?

This was the first time _he_ had been the one to bring the subject up, though. And now, a week from Christmas and it was literally all Anya could think about.

The fear she had anticipated never came. Nor did the urge to run – a nasty habit of hers that she’d picked up as a teenager.

Can’t get hurt if they couldn’t catch her.

Dmitry was worth the risk of whatever possible hurts were out there. He’d bulldozed his way through her defenses – as she had done with his – and now he was stuck with her.

If he needed a piece of paper and some gold bands to drive that fact home, she’d be amenable to it.

Perhaps the rings would deter the Dmitry Fan Club that seemed to have endless members that would pop up when they we out in public. Marfa had cackled once, drawing the attention of everyone in their vicinity, that Anya’s glare wasn’t enough and she should consider just climbing Dmitry in public to get her point across.

They weren’t allowed in that Walgreens after that incident…

Not that Anya’s blind rage towards other women interested in Dmitry was the reason she wanted to marry him.

Far from it.

She pictured what married life would be like. How different it might be. What might change between them. None of the stereotypical negatives came to mind. All she could do was think about calling him ‘husband’ and Dmitry calling her ‘wife’ and she filled with a sense of giddiness she’d never experienced before.

As she lay awake in their bed on Christmas morning, Anya came to her conclusion.

She wanted to marry Dmitry. Because she loved that idiot more than anything else in this world and she wanted to grow old with him and do ridiculous married people things and maybe they could get one of those 'Mr. & Mrs.' door hangs to make fun of, but still display proudly for all of their neighbors to see.

Dmitry continued snoring peacefully behind her, warm breath tickling her neck, completely oblivious to the would-be life-changing decision Anya had just reached.

Anya tried – really, she did – to wait for him to wake up on his own. Her own excitement got the best of her, though, and she gently elbowed him in the stomach to wake him up.

“Wha- What is it? Is there a fire?” Dmitry was always a freakishly hard sleeper. It never failed to surprise her how completely dead to the world he could be.

“Do you think if there was a fire, I’d be lying here with you and not actively dragging your lifeless body from the apartment?”

He closed his eyes again and snuggled back into her. “You make a good point. So why are we awake then? It’s Christmas. There aren’t alarms on Christmas.”

“Vlad’s ordained, right?”

Dmitry mumbled sleepily against her hair, obviously having not heard her. Anya shook her head and briefly questioned if this was actually the idiot she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

(Yes.)

“Dmitry…” For good measure, Anya pressed her ass back into him. Sure enough, he groaned in response and tightened his arms around her.

“What was the question again?” Someone cleared the sleep from his voice fast…

“Vlad is ordained, right?”

“…Yeah? Why?”

“Let’s get married. Today.”

Anya suddenly was underneath him before she could realize it and Dmitry looked at her with wild eyes.

“What.”

“You heard me.”

“Yeah, I did. But I’m not sure if this is still a dream or not…so humor me.”

Anya raised her hips up to meet his and took a special kind of delight in seeing his eyes flash.

“Definitely not dreaming. And I’m one-hundred percent serious with you.”

“Where did this come from, Nastya?”

“I love you. You love me. You’re not allowed to ever leave me.” She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him in close. “And let’s not kid ourselves. You would’ve killed yourself from stress trying to propose to me.”

Dmitry still looked like he’d woken up in Narnia.

“So you want to skip proposals and engagements and all that planning shit altogether and just get married today?”

“Yup.”

“Do I at least get to ask you to marry me?”

“I mean, if it’ll make you feel better, sure. Go ahead.”

Dmitry snorted and kissed her forehead. He moved his way down, kissing each of her cheeks, the tip of her nose, and her chin before settling a breath away from her lips.

“Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanov?” His whisper tickled her lips and she fought the arch of her back.

“Yes, Dmitry Antonov Sudayev?” God, she was so happy.

“Marry me, you crazy fool.”

“That wasn’t really you asking me, Dim-“ He silenced her snark with his lips and Anya gladly complied.

He pulled away, chuckling as she tried to chase his lips, eyes still closed. “So is that a yes?”

Now Anya glared up at him. “Shut up and call Vlad, you idiot. And be glad you’re so pretty otherwise this marriage would never work.”

Dmitry kissed her again, quick and hard, before peeling himself off of her. “Fine. Go find something nice to wear. We might be chucking tradition out the window, but we’re not getting married in our pajamas.”

“Killjoy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I have made it my mission to write as much tooth-rottingly fluffy fluff about these two as possible during this holiday season (pff all the time, who am I kidding). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot!
> 
> Drop a comment below?
> 
> Thank you for reading 💛💛💛


End file.
